


MHEA Moodboard

by MarvelousMenagerie (HiddenOne)



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Snowed In, moodboard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21948646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenOne/pseuds/MarvelousMenagerie
Summary: Moodboard & small ficletBucky is flying back from his sister’s place in Indiana to his home in New York City, but a snowstorm over the city diverts his plane to land in Albany, NY instead of JFK. He plans to drive the rest of the way, but Tony Stark has just rented the last car at the airport.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 11
Kudos: 78
Collections: MHEA Holiday Movie Challenge 2019





	MHEA Moodboard

**Author's Note:**

> For the Marvel Happily Ever After (MHEA) event!! Wasn't nearly done with the fic, so had to cut it short with the fic idea & a moodboard (which was my first experience and very enjoyable XD)

Bucky is flying back from his sister’s place in Indiana to his home in New York City, but a snowstorm over the city diverts his plane to land in Albany, NY instead of JFK. He plans to drive the rest of the way, but Tony Stark has just rented the last car at the airport. 

Tony volunteers to share the ride. After all, Tony would only be going partway, stopping to spend Christmas at Edwin and Anna Jarvis’ farm house in rural New York, while Bucky could continue on to NYC. But the roads turn out to be terrible and they even get stuck in the snow, but fortunately Edwin Jarvis can tow them out and safely home.

But better that Bucky stay with Tony at the Jarvis’ then risk the worsening roads, and so Bucky gets to know Tony - a workaholic with a heart of gold - all while Anna and Edwin watch from the periphery. 

_“This is the first man you’ve brought home! Of course I’m excited!” Anna said._

_“Yes, the fact that he had no where else to go and literally can’t leave really speaks to his passion, yeah?” Tony replied._

Anna and Edwin try not to interfere - at least too much. It’s difficult to hold back when they see the sparks between them. Maybe Bucky can teach Tony how to slow down and enjoy the present rather than always living in the future, and maybe Tony can teach Bucky how to dream a bigger life for himself. 

Bucky would have never imagined that being stranded at strangers’ house over Christmas could be the best thing to happen to him. 


End file.
